Thrown Into The Past, Present and Future
by Fenozzel12
Summary: Altair, Ezio and Harry are thrown into each other timelines when fate pulls it usual mischief. Now they have to live, fight and survival along side each other and they will also learn about the Past, Present and Future
1. Thrown into the Past

AN/

Hello all my readers. i have decided to write another story, don't worry I will continue my other one, this will be a crossover of Harry Potter and Assassin's Creed, because I like both of these. the General Plot Line will be Altair, Ezio and Harry are all thrown from their timelines into each other starting with Altair's, then Ezio's and Harry's. where they will work together to defeat Templars and all sorts of bad guys, Rebuilding the Assassin's in the case of Ezio and Harry's timeline and training each other. well i hope you enjoy so on to the story

Harry potter and crew belong to J.K Rowling  
Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft  
I have no money :(

Thrown Into The Past, Present and Future

Chapter 1

Jumping to The past.

(Hogwarts, 1995)

Harry, Ron and Hermione had just returned to Hogwarts, the night before they had to listen to Umbridge's talk about how The Ministry was talking over the school. they had walked down to breakfast and had just sat down before Professor McGonagall had handed out timetables for that day

"Look at today" Ron groaned "History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination and double, Defence of the dark arts, Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge Women all in one day. Wish Fred and George would hurry up with those Skiving Snack boxes."

"Does my ears deceive, Hogwarts Prefects want to Skive off Lessons?" Fred said while placing a hand on his heart.

"Have a look at Today would you." Ron said passing his timetable.

"Hmm tell you what, we'll give you a nosebleed nougat for free." George said

"Why for free?" Harry asked

"Because you keep bleeding till your nose shrivels up." Fred explained.

They continued talking till the bell went for lessons.

Snape was horrible, Binns put the class to sleep again and Trelawney predicted Harry's death again. but towards the end of Divination she said something completely different.

Trelawney looked at Harry then said Harry would end up seeing two of his relatives that would change his life forever.

"I hope I'm not going to be seeing the Dursleys anytime soon." Harry thought.

they soon were walking to DADA, and in the Class, Umbridge was being complete being unfair to the class and harry ended up in Detention

when Harry walked into detention he saw Umbridge remove a red cross necklace and place it into a draw. then she pulled out a weird spherical orb that was made of a metal harry couldn't recognise. she tried to use it but it wouldn't work.

"Why isn't this working, it always works." Umbridge screamed. she threw it and it hit harry in the head. she saw a bright light out of the corner of her eye and Harry had Vanished. She looked around her office, but couldn't find him, then she also realised. The Orb was gone as well.

(Italy, Rome, 1499 The Vatican Vault)

Ezio Auditore had just defeated Rodrigo Borgia outside the vault under Rome and had walked inside. he listened to Minerva talk about The First Civilisation and its demise, he was still trying to understand Minerva's crypt words. "who was Desmond, who is the family i would meet that i have never met before." he walked outside the vault pondering, he saw the papal staff still sitting in the middle of the room, but saw that Rodrigo was gone. He picked up all his weapons and was just sheathing his sword when he heard his uncle call out to him.

"Ezio quick grab the apple and climb out of there." Mario called out.

Ezio grabbed the apple and climbed out of the pit and ran after Mario, they ran out and killed the guards that tried to stop them they ran all the way through Rome and climbed a tower close to the river's edge.

"Quick hand me the apple." Mario said.

Ezio pulled the Apple out but before he could hand it over it started to Glow bright and engulf him. Mario took a step backwards and almost fell off the building. when he regained his balance he saw that Ezio had completely disappeared. he took a couple minutes to look around and saw that Ezio was nowhere to be found

(Masyaf 1191)

Altair Ibn La Ahad had just killed his mentor and father figure Al Mualim after he found out that Al Mualim was a secret Templar. He picked up the Apple and it activated showing a map of the world, he was soon joined by another Assassin named Malik

"Altair what is this?" Malik asked.

"I'm not sure, some map of this world but this world is circular. the world is flat." Altair said.

Just then The Apple shot a beam of Light into a random area, causing a light so bright Altair and Malik had to cover their eyes. soon the light dissipated and they looked back and saw two men lying on their backs. one was in his Adulthood and wearing the Robes of an Assassin but not any robes that Altair had ever seen and the other was in his teens in black robes but they were not Assassin robes. the adult stood up followed by the teen they both looked around and took in their surroundings. Altair, Malik and Ezio had all drawn their swords. the teen quickly pulled out a stick, said something and they felt their swords being pulled from their grasps. the swords landed in a pile at the teens feet.

"Ok I don't know whats going on but let's all put the weapons away until we figure this out ok." The teen said. they all quickly agreed.

AN/

ok thats my first chapter. there will be more and hopefully longer chapters. but i will try to get them up as soon as i can.

so please like a review i always love all kinds of comments (Even bad sometimes, it helps too.)

So Till next time folks


	2. Explanations

AN/

Hello to all my readers, wherever you may be. here is the next chapter for this story of mine and I hope to have more up soon as well. Also I don't know much about what Altair did after the First Assassin's Creed so I'm gonna make up random missions, but Ezio's will be Brotherhood and maybe Revelations and Harry's will be Fifth, sixth and seventh years.

Also Big Thanks to my first (And so far only reviewer) Mordollwen Castiel

I Hope to have more reviewers soon on.

By the way, I have a question for you guys. while Altair, Ezio and harry are out of their own timelines should they age or age only in their own timelines. it's something that should make people think.

Well as usual :-  
Harry potter and crew belong to J.K Rowling  
Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft

Chapter 2

Explanations

The three Assassin's and one wizard stood for three minutes just staring at each other. The Assassin's swords still at Harry's feet.

"Shall we go to my chambers to perhaps figure out what happened." Altair asks after the five minute mark.

"You three first." Harry said still with his wand still on them.

"Our swords?" Malik asked as he stepped forward to retrieve his.

"I will be holding on to them till I trust you and step forward once more I will stun you." Harry stated moving his wand to Malik.

"Jeez I'm not gonna take orders from a kid." Malik said as he walked forwards.

"Stupefy." Harry said. A red light raced out of his wand and smashed into Malik knocking him unconscious and he hit the ground like a rock

"Any others want to try." harry said as he pointed to the other two.

" no, no I'm good." Ezio said as he stepped backwards.

"Same here." Altair stated as he also took a step backwards. "Now shall we all head up to my chambers now."

"Someone carry Malik, was it and the kid will carry our swords." Ezio stated

Altair picked Malik up and threw him over his shoulder. Ezio and Altair walked ahead while Harry walked behind them, Swords in hand. They soon all arrived at Altair's Chambers and they all walked in, Altair dumped Malik on his bed while Ezio pulled out two chairs and Harry sat on Altair's desk.

"So how did you two get here?" Altair asked. Ezio and Harry pulled out two orbs from their pockets. "More Pieces of Eden?"

"Yes this one is known as the Apple Of Eden as I've heard." Ezio Explained.

"I got hit in the head with this while in detention." Harry explained

"Detention?" Altair asked in confusion.

"I'm Fifteen and still in school." Harry said.

"No what is detention?" Altair asked.

"Oh basically if you get in trouble in school a teacher holds you back and punishes you by doing an unpleasant activity like cleaning or writing lines. But the teacher that gave me Detention had it out for me." Harry explained.

Ezio picked up Harry's piece of Eden and looked at it. "This isn't a piece of Eden I've ever seen."

"Well there are more than one piece of Eden in this world." Altair explained.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes just thinking about what they were told.

"What are the Templars like in the future?" Ezio asks.

"Templar?" Harry asks back.

" A Group of people that attempt to remove the freewill of all the people in the world. They're known for the red cross they wear." Altair explained.

"Red Cross?" Harry said as he thought back to before he came into the past and he remembered Umbridge had one.

"You know a cross that is red." Altair explained further.

"No I think I've seen one before. The teacher that gave me detention took a necklace off that and it had a red cross on it." Harry explained

"We'll deal with that when we come to it." Ezio said thinking about what they were going to train this kid in.

"So, how exactly did you take our swords off us and cane we learn it." Ezio asked

"Well I used magic to disarm you of your weapons and I'm not sure if you can learn it. you have to be a wizard to learn it and I don't know if you two are wizards but I'll find out." Harry explained.

"Well then Harry, do you want to become an Assassin?" Altair asked.

"Yes I do." Harry replied.

"Good I'll show you where you can sleep then we begin your training in the morning. As of right now you are the Apprentice to Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Altair said.

"Also can you revive Malik?" Ezio asked with a smile

AN/

Well there is my next chapter. now the first two were prologues so the next lot will hopefully longer. also here another question you can answer for me. should Altair and Ezio be able to use magic or not. your choice. so review because I like hearing your opinions or you can Private Message me. I will answer any Private messages. also next week I'm going away on holiday so I probably won't be able to get one up but hopefully in the next two days after that I'm on holiday.

Till next time folks


	3. First Day Training, Part 1

AN/

Well i promised to get one up hopefully in the next few days and look at that the very next day. hopefully you enjoy.

Ok to clear things up, Altair and Ezio will Not have magic but i will have them test in the later chapter for the sake of the plot line and they will only age in their own timelines, that way things aren't too weird, like trying to explain how you disappeared and reappeared older (explaining how two people also appeared, well got to have some fun somewhere). Also the reason Altair and Ezio are ok with magic is because they are Master Assassins that are use to weird stuff happening (Pieces of Eden and supernatural magical stuff happening, should clear that up.) and understand really quick and Harry has weird stuff happen all the time so, just another day for harry.

Right now that i got all that off my chest next chapter is below.

Harry potter and crew belong to J.K Rowling  
Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft

Chapter 3

First Day Training, Part 1

After their talk (Sword's were returned, Malik was revived unhappily but realised a kid got the drop on him and left in a bad mood), Altair led Ezio and Harry to unused room for Harry to stay in for their stay. It was a relatively good room. Decent amount of space, Couple of Bookshelves, a single bed, a desk for him to work on and a weapon rack and mannequin that was meant to hold Assassin Robes.

Soon they left Harry's chambers to inspect Ezio's, First thing Harry noticed was that it was larger and held more things in the room. More bookshelves, weapons racks a bigger desk and a table in the middle of the room.

Altair looked towards Harry and Ezio, Ezio was looking around his room and Harry looked deep in thought.

"Wondering why Ezio's Chambers are bigger than yours?" Altair asked with a smile on his face.

"My guess is it has something to do with ranks." Harry said as he turned to look at Altair

"Good guess, yes it has to do with ranks. You are currently staying in a novice chamber, when you complete training and become an Assassin you will move into the Assassin Chambers, Then when you pass the ten levels and become a Master Assassin you will have a Room like this, more space to plan Missions, because Master Assassins are given more riskier missions to choose from." Altair Explained.

"I understand now, how do you progress up to different levels?" Harry asked.

"I'm actually curious to see if the rank progression is the same as my timeline." Ezio added as he finished inspecting his room and joined them at the table.

"You have to complete a set number of missions then have to pass a certain trial. For example to get from novice to grade Assassin Grade Ten, you have to complete the training from an instructor or a Master. You are an Apprentice so you only have to listen to us and not the normal instructors. Then when you pass the training there is a test set up. The test varies from Assassin to Assassin so you won't know what it is. Then in the other grades you have to only have to complete a set amount of missions, but to get from Assassin Grade One to Master Assassin you have to kill a target that is given to you, normally a hard to get target, like a politician or Templar." Altair explained.

"That's about the same as in Italy in my time. I pretty much surpassed all that because when i joined the Brotherhood the Assassin numbers were low. If i return to my timeline i hope to change that and rebuild The Italian Assassin's Creed." Ezio said.

"I hadn't even heard of the Assassin's Creed in my timeline, but that doesn't mean that they aren't still around because every now and then someone turns up mysteriously dead." Harry stated.

"Well then enough talking, time to train our newest recruit head back to your chambers for the novice training robes then meet in the entrance hall before we go running." Altair said as he stood up.

"Ok I'll see you in ten minutes." Harry said as he also stood up and left the room.

He made it back to his chamber and went over to the mannequin and took the training robes off. he turned to leave but saw something on his bed. he walked over and picked it up. it was a small bag, small as a coin purse. he opened it and to his amazement inside was his Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map. he put his hand in to see if there was anything else but his hand didn't even touch the bottom.

"Undetectable Expansion Charm, cool. it's great to have my map and cloak." Harry said with delight in his voice. he placed the map back in the bag and was about to put the cloak in to but thought he might use it to sneak up on Altair and Ezio, he was about to leave the room when he realised something incredible. he ran back to his bed pulled the map out and activated it. he looked around and found what he was searching for. A name on the map that he would anyone in his timeline would recognise

Godric Gryffindor

That meant the other founders of Hogwarts where around too,

"Oh i have got to go and meet them and go to Diagon alley for any rare books on magic." Harry thought, he also realised he was meant to meet with the two Assassins so he put the map back in the beg but not before feeling a piece of paper in it. he pulled it out and read the message on the paper.

 _Harry_

 _Seeing as how Altair and Ezio had stuff important to them with them i thought you might want something to help you. Also so you know anything you own in other timelines will be magically put into this bag so you can take it with you when you leave the timeline. Same as your two Assassin relatives (Bags are inside this one just have them place a drop of blood on the bag to magically bind them, you need to too.) A Word of Warning though. you can take stuff from the past into the future, but you can only take a limited amount of stuff from the future to the past if you mainly things like pictures._

 _Minerva._

Harry had no idea who this Minerva was, he doubted it was Professor McGonagall, but maybe Ezio or Altair might know. He placed the note and map in the bag and threw the cloak over him and ran down the hall.

Altair and Ezio were in the entrance hall when he came in, if he didn't have the cloak on they would have seen him, he snuck round behind them and took the cloak off and put it in his bag.

"I hope he doesn't make a habit of this, running late all the time." Ezio said as he looked at his pocket watch.

"That's change when he starts training." Altair said also upset.

"Try looking around." Harry said to them.

The two Master Assassins spun around shock on their faces as they realised a novice managed to sneak past them.

"Ok for a novice to sneak past us we should be losing ranks or Harry jumps ranks." Ezio said as he wondered how the hell Harry had managed to sneak past them

"How the hell did you manage that?" Altair questioned.

Harry pulled the cloak back out of his bag and threw it over himself. He watched them try to find where he was for three minutes before he took pity on them and took the cloak back off.

"This would be really helpful in an Assassin's line of work. being able to walk right up to the target, stab them then vanish. May i?" Altair said and asked as he held his hand out. Harry handed the cloak over and for a brief second, Altair looked like an excited ten year old on Christmas. He threw it over himself and walked around trying to hide well. Harry found him in thirty seconds.

"Just because your invisible doesn't mean you are silent." Harry said as he pulled the cloak off Altair. he placed the cloak in the bag and pulled the note from Minerva out.

"Now do either of you two know a Minerva?" Harry asked.

"Yes I've meet her in the Vatican vault." Ezio said wondering why Harry was asking. Harry handed the note to Ezio and he read through it. As he was reading Harry went searching and found the two other bags and tested them for magical expansion charm, they had one.

"Ok so where is our bags?" Ezio asked. Harry handed one to Ezio and Altair. they both pricked their fingers and let a drop of blood drop onto the bag and help Harry with his. The bags glowed red for a second then return to the black state.

"Cool, Blood magic." Harry said.

"Ok Enough distraction. Time to work" Altair said. they all clipped their bags to their belts and went outside. They went out to the village and started to run around the village. they spent twenty minutes running up and down the village and by the end, Harry was dead tired.

"Nice work out." Ezio said as he was running on the spot.

"Spe... speak fo... fo... for... for your... yourself." Harry said between pants, realising this was much more exercise done then in Quidditch. He pushed himself as far as he would go.

"Umm. Did we just make Harry do the running exercise of a Master Assassin" Ezio said wide eyed.

"I think so." Altair also realised that the first day was meant to be more easier then what they just did.

"You... guys... suck." Harry said before falling on the ground. Still panting hard

"Opps." Ezio and Altair said at the same time.

"It's been years since I've had to run the Novice track. but good news Harry, you managed to keep up fairly well." Altair said as a smiled, he realised Harry had good Stamina to start with. "Go Take a break we'll continue in ten minutes, get some water."

"This is going to be more fun than i thought." Ezio said as Harry walked off really slowly.

AN/

Well then part one of first day training, hopefully people aren't too mad i gave harry something's he owned, also before you ask, in the later chapter Harry will be meeting the founder and going back to Hogwarts. he might join class or might get some apprenticing from the founders, maybe, maybe not, let me know what you think about that. but it won't be for a while, Harrys got to get through Assassin Boot Camp :)

As always leave a review, like or follow. but hopefully i get more reviews, i do like reviews. am i doing anything bad, terrific, anything I'm missing, let me know i love feedback. you can also Private Message me, i will reply. (I don't bite.) even if you're asking stupid questions, smart questions i will answer.

Now that's out of the way, all i have to say is...  
Till Next till Folks


	4. First Day Training, Part 2

/AN

Hello my readers  
Thank you for all the favourites and follows, but I'm a little disappointed in the lack of reviews. I hope to get more chapters up at a steady pace from now on now I have more time on my hands. Also one other thing I have changed my mind on one matter, Ezio will have magic but Altair won't I just feel one of the others should have magic. Magic duels are important too.

Like always

Harry potter and crew belong to J.K Rowling  
Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft

Chapter 4

First Day Training, Part 2

Harry had finally found water and was sitting on a bench drinking and resting. He had started to get his breath back

"Harry?" Altair had called out.

"Yeah." Harry called back as he saw his two teachers come into view.

"Come on, break times over. Got to get back to work." Ezio said a small smile on his face.

"It's only been five minutes, how is that a ten minute break?" Harry questioned wondering if these two wanted him to drop like rocks.

"First day training, got to be pushed as hard as you can, test how you cope with this training so we can make sure we push you in the right areas. Don't worry, tomorrow will be worse." Altair said with a smirk on his face.

"Great." Harry said sarcastically placing his head in his hands now knowing they didn't want him to drop like a rock but wanted to kill him through the torture known as exercise.

"Come on, on your feet our pupil, we now have climbing training. We'll start small this time, training wall." Ezio stated.

"Jeez, Ezio sounds like one of the Weasley twins." Harry thought looking at them. "Promise?"

"What you want the Master climb?" Altair asked.

"Make that both twins." Harry thought. "No I'm good, starting with the training climb will be fine for now."

"Alright let's go." Ezio said as he grabbed one of Harry's arms and Altair grabbed the other and dragged him to his next session of torture

"This is a training climb?" Harry asked when he saw the wall. The wall he had to climb was the side of a cliff that when reached the top you would be able to look over the village.

"Yeah, but the Master climb is harder. I haven't climbed this since I was eight." Altair said.

"How is the Master climb worse than this?" Harry asked.

"Actually I'm curious about that too. How did the Assassins learn to climb? In Italy I learned by climbing all over buildings trying to escape the Pazzi guards after I had beaten the crap out of Vieri de Pazzi." Ezio said smiling at the memory.

"Well first you jump from the ledge over the drop to the wall. Can't grabbed the wall in time you fall into the water below, then you got to climb to the top with a limited amount of grab points, most first time climbers fail and fall into the water. Then they have to climb out of the lake anyway." Altair explained then he saw the looks on Harry's and oddly enough Ezio's. "Don't worry, cliff doesn't jag out so you miss all the rocks and the area where you drop is deep so you don't get hurt. By the way after Harry is done climbing your up Ezio."

"Umm since when and this is Harry's training not mine." Ezio asked.

"Got to see if you are truly a Master Climber." Altair said back.

"That'll be fun to watch." Harry said. Ezio turned to him

"Get Climbing." Ezio said with a bite in his voice that said 'you don't climb right now you and I will be sword fighting later.'

"Ok." Harry said as he turned to the wall and grabbed hold and started his climb. He was a quarter of the way when something hit the wall and broke parts away. "Hey, what the?!" Harry yelled out. He turned around and saw Ezio with a rock in his hand. "Why did you throw that damn rock at me?"

"Part of training. Got to dodge projectiles. My Uncle did it to me although that might have been because I might have called him an old man" Ezio said.

"It's not part of training, not recruit training anyway." Altair explained.

"Well then this is payback." Ezio said as he threw another rock

"Oh that's it." Harry thought. He put renew strength into his climb, he pulled himself up the wall faster than before. For some reason he knew another rock was coming, a certain feeling that felt as though magic itself was informing him and this time would hit him, so he threw himself over to the left and grabbed back on completely missing the rock and continued his climb. He soon reached the top having to dodge another three rocks, two from Ezio and one from Altair who wanted to see if he could also dodge.

As he made it over the ledge he saw his two teachers walk away to the stair to head up to Harry. "Might as well try to rest while I wait." Harry thought as he sat down waited.

It took them two minutes to make it up to Harry and by then he was comfortable where he was sitting.

"That's was very good reflexes. Most of the higher ranks still have to turn to be able to see if they have anything coming my way. Looks like pressure works well" Altair said with a very proud smile on his face.

"I felt like my own magic was telling me when something was coming my way. So I was able to jump out of the way in time." Harry explained.

"So shall we go see if Ezio is able to climb like a Master Assassin?" Altair said.

"Umm no." Ezio replied.

"You don't get a choice in this." Altair replied.

They started to walk to the Master climb area. When they made it there saw a few other Assassins standing around doing some drills.

"This is the Master Assassin Training grounds. Away from all the recruits and lower levels." Altair explained. When they walked over to the wall all the other stopped what they were doing and walked over to watch what was going on.

"I'm going to be watched doing this aren't I?" Ezio said.

"Yeah, when someone climbs they always are watched so if someone does something different that is more effective they can learn to adapt that to their own climbing techniques." Altair explained.

"Fine. Where do I start from?" Ezio asked.

"Wherever you want, but for the first climb might want to have a long run up." Altair said.

Ezio walked a short distance from the drop off and got ready to run. He took off at a really fast sprint and jumped off the ledge. He jumped over to the cliff and grabbed hold and steadied himself before he started his climb, he took off climbing at a really fast pace.

"Would I get into trouble If I threw rocks at him?" Harry asked Altair.

"You can if you want but remember he is a Master Assassin and would probably challenge you to a fight." Altair said as a smile grew on his face.

"As long as I can partially manipulate how we fight, I'll be fine." Harry said as he picked up a rock and threw it. It hit the cliff side near Ezio but not anywhere near him to scare him.

"That the best you got?" Ezio called back, obviously wanting a challenge.

"Oh really." Harry said. He dropped the rock he picked up and pulled out his wand. Altair saw the wand then his smile got even bigger. All the other Master Assassins were shocked a kid threw a rock at another Master Assassin but relaxed when the climber egged him on, But were confused when they saw the kid pull out a stick.

"Reducto." Harry yelled as he pointed his wand near Ezio. An orange bolt zoomed to Ezio and slammed into the cliff and blew chunks of rock everywhere. All the Assassins were shocked at what the stick could do. Ezio was stunned and was thrown off balance. He tried to regain balance and he eventually succeeded.

"Hey, hey no magic." Ezio called back. Shocked that magic could do this but realised it was probably one of the first spells found.

"Fine, no more blasting hexes. But I'm going to use stunners." Harry called back.

"I'm going to kill that kid." Ezio said to himself. As he climbed faster. Then he felt it. The same weird sensation that harry explained. He threw himself to the right and looked to where he was when a red bolt hit the wall where his back was not five seconds ago.

He continued climbing higher and higher. Dodging red stunners as he climber then he made it to the top.

He looked down and saw harry then sent him a look that said there would be payback.

Harry didn't look scared.

/AN

Well here is the end of first day training. Now in the next Chapter I will put the duel then jump the rest of the training because I want to get into the good stuff like missions. Or shall he go to Hogwarts to train with old magic for a while, let me know your opinions also there will be more explanation of Ezio's magic.

So please leave a review, favourite or follower. I love all kinds of comment. I can handle anything you can throw at me. So hit me. Well I hope to have the next episode up soon.

Till next time folks


	5. The Companion

/AN

Hey guys, short time no see, sorry that this chapter is going up now but I have been slightly busy. But I strive to do better.

Now I have recently came up with an idea that will throw harry from what he is now to totally awesome. He will receive a companion that will be a magical beast (you guys can complain if you want but hey my story.) they will form a special bond (sort of like Wizard/Witch + Familiar but they will be more in tune with each other magic) Get a power boost and the companion will only die when harry dies, so he will live for a bloody long time.

Also I have already mentioned I don't know as much about Altair's missions after the First Assassin's Creed so they won't spend much time in this era. Just enough for Assassin training, Hogwarts and some other stuff generally. So there will probably only be ten to fifteen chapters of Altair's era. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated.

Also sorry to all the people that wanted Ezio to destroy Harry (Or the other way around) I have decided that there will be no duel. They just started training, not even Ezio would do that. Sorry to disappoint

Chrishargrave: I have plans for Harry's Animagus. Altair is non magical so he would be unable to become and Animagus and I had already planned for Ezio to become an eagle Animagus. But good idea all the same. If you have any other let me know

Like always

Harry potter and crew belong to J.K Rowling  
Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft

Chapter 5

The Companion

"Think that's funny do you?" Ezio asked when he met back up with Altair and Harry.

"Before you say anything Ezio, I have something to say." Harry said as he put a hand up to stop Ezio.

"What's that?" Ezio asked folding his arms.

"Altair said I could." He answered before turning and running as fast as he could which was saying something because twenty minutes before he was panting like an old man.

Ezio slowly turned to Altair with a "Did you?" look. "Well, did you?" Ezio asked.

"Well, see the thing is…" Altair started before also running as fast as he could in the direction Harry went.

"Am I the only mature one here. No probably not" Ezio thought before running after the other two.

What they didn't realise was that Harry was still very close by. He had only hidden behind a tall rock before throwing the cloak over him. He watched in fascination as Altair ran past closely followed by Ezio. Harry went after them careful to not let the cloak fly off him in his chase or he will give away his position. Eventually Ezio caught up with Altair and tackled him to the ground. Harry just sat on a nearby bench and watched.

"Right then, now I've got you what shall I do to make my suffering seem easier?" Ezio asked as he dragged Altair to his feet.

"Umm, Find and kill Harry?" Altair offered.

"Not a bad idea. But first where is he." Ezio asked.

"No Clue, I thought we would catch him easy. But… His cloak." Altair realised. They both knew that unless Harry wanted to be found then they could search for years and not find him.

"I wonder. Would eagle vision work if you're under and Invisibility cloak." Ezio wondered aloud.

They both activated their eagle vision and looked around. They saw a gold target trying to sneak off. Harry realised they were looking at him and bolted. Ezio and Altair chased after him.

Eventually Harry was caught and Ezio had fun threating really bad jobs for him to do until Altair pointed out that Ezio started it.

He whined about it for most of the day

Four Months Later.

The Past four months had been hell for Harry. The Assassins drove him hard and pushed him to his breaking points. But he was grateful for it. Gone was the once skinny wizard that had endured hardship from his aunt and uncle and the wizarding world in general. The Wizard that listened to authority figures and followed them without question. What remained was a man that if he returned to his own timeline would have most of the female population of Hogwarts drooling and fighting over one another. Harry had filled out and now had an Olympic athletes body and was extremely agile. He could climg the sides of Masyaf very easily and very fast. All the Master Assassins all respected him because he was able to do things they couldn't. He even owned the fastest climb record on the Master Climb, and he wasn't even a Master Assassin. All the Assassins of Masyaf knew that when he was a Master Assassin. He would be a force to be reckoned with.

Ezio and Altair were extremely proud of their Apprentice, and were happy that he was able to take all this under his belt easily. Many times if they couldn't find him. They knew he was in the library looking at many old spell books, researching all types of magic that present day witches and wizards had thought lost. Harry had also started to teach some magic to Ezio and he picked it up fairly well but Harry's wand doesn't accept Ezio as it does Harry.

Ezio and Altair had also taught Harry how to create his own weapons. He created two swords that were the perfect weight and balance, enchanted to do extra damage and never become dull. Throwing knives that never missed their targets. A dagger that had the same quality and enchantments as his blades and two hidden blades, Ezio had taught Harry how to add a pistol and hollow out one of the blades to add poison. Once completed everyone agreed, the weapons were all masterpieces, they were all beautifully created.

He also has been jumping ranks like crazy. He is currently an Assassin, Grade Five. Many of the levels below he didn't take long to bypass. He only spent two weeks on Recruit. One week on novice ,the month after that he had passed ranks seven, eight, nine and ten. One month on six and this month on five. No other Assassin had advanced through ranks that quick and it only made Assassins resect him more.

"I am impressed with all the progress Harry has achieved in the past few months. Most students would still be in the training phase but he is picking up all the exercises with ease." Altair expressed with pride.

"Agreed. I thought we would still be in sword training. He not able to defeat Master Assassins but he is able to defeat many higher up levels. Do you know where he is?" Ezio asked.

"Working on free running the last time I saw. Why?" Altair replied.

"We need to discuss what we are going to do after his training. He said he wanted to go to England to visit a school called Hogwarts so he is able to work on his magic more and I feel like I want to learn from the people he calls 'the founders'." Ezio told him.

"I Agree." Harry said as he appeared out of nowhere with a smile on his face. One of the books Harry read in the Masyaf Library was a very detailed guide on Apparation so he has been using it where he can.

"For the love of god, stop doing that." Ezio said as he turned to face Harry.

"Why, it's fun watching you jump Ezio, Altair doesn't jump, he's use to it" Harry said.

Ezio started to mumble under his breath and it sounded suspiciously like "Annoying brats."

Harry and Altair began to smile just as they heard a very loud roar coming from over the mountains. All three dropped into a stance and drew their blades. They also noticed other Assassins draw their blades and some looked around attempting to find the source.

They heard another ear splitting roar and they found the source. A massive dragon had grabbed onto one of the towers and was looking around over the courtyard.

"Umm, Harry. Commentary?" Ezio asked with a bit of nervousness showing on his face.

"Dragon. Many different breeds, skin is highly resistant to magic and will defend itself if it feels threatened or is defending a clutch of eggs. Not sure about Non-magical weapons but I'm going to say high resistance to that too." Harry explained.

"Advice?" Altair asked.

"Avoid the fire." Harry replied. Altair and Ezio looked at Harry with an "are you kidding me" look.

The Dragon had finished looking around the courtyard and obviously found what it was looking for because it let go of the tower and landed in the courtyard. All of the Assassins were backing away from the dragon with great care. The Dragon ignored all the rest and walked up to Harry. Ezio and Altair saw that the dragon was inspecting Harry so they backed away from him. The dragon looked at him and Harry dared not move. Harry was able to see some of the features on the Dragon. He was a dark night black all over him and a couple of gold scale around his face. He was a very beautiful colour and if he wanted to he could command the respect of other.

" _You are the one I have been searching for, for so many years."_ Harry heard in his head.

"Umm. Why have you been searching for me?" Harry said out loud.

" _You are the one who has the potential to become my companion."_ Harry heard again.

"Okay, next question is a companion like a familiar?" Harry asked. All the other Assassins were confused. Who was Harry talking to?

" _In a sense, a Companion is where a witch or wizard and an animal bond through the companion bond. You would be able to communicate with me without having to speak out loud and you would be able to call on me when you are in need and I would be next to you within seconds. But in order for the bond to form we would need mutual respect and affection for each other."_ The Dragon told him.

"Ok now what species of Dragon are you? I have never seen a dragon like you before in the books I have read." Harry said.

" _I am not surprised you haven't seen my species before. There is only ever four of my species at a time. I am one of the four Royal Dragons. My name is Prince Sparth of the Dragon Race. Royal Dragons may be a very small race but we command all the Dragons of the world. But we are not born from the king or queen. We come from other races but are born as a Royal Dragon. In the dragon world giving birth to a Royal Dragon is a great honour."_ Sparth Explained.

"That's interesting. So I can become your companion. What would I need to do?" Harry asked.

"Umm Harry?" Ezio asked

"Shush." Harry said as he put his hand up to keep him quiet.

" _All you would need to do is care for me and assist men If I am in need of your help. And all you need to do to cement the bond is give the oath of a companion."_ Sparth informed him.

"Do I have time to make a decision?" Harry asked.

" _I am afraid you have until midnight tonight to make a decision or the opportunity will be lost."_ Sparth explained.

"Right, I'll be back in minute. Stay here and don't scare anyone." Harry said as he walked over to Ezio and Altair and told them to follow him. Harry chanced a glance back and saw Sparth looking over the Assassins that were still in the courtyard.

They walked back to Harry's new Chamber and sat down on some of the chairs in the room

"Ok what was that all about?" Altair asked to break the silence.

"Apparently I could become a companion to a Royal Dragon named Sparth." Harry explained very simply.

"Right, explain further." Ezio said.

Harry explained all that Sparth had told him and about the choice he was given.

"So what's the problem, you say Dragons are very powerful, the question is why you wouldn't bond with a dragon." Altair said.

"But here I'm technically about a thousand years old. What if I make bond with Sparth and when I return to my timeline he's gone." Harry said.

"In some if the books I had read, they mention companions and apparently the Companion can only die if you die. So until you die in your timeline he will continue to live. Problem solved." Ezio informed Harry.

"Ok well other than that I see no other problems." Harry said as he stood and they all left and returned to the courtyard.

When they got their they were surprised.

"Should have seen that coming." Harry said. All the Assassins that had been in the courtyard were now all grouped into one corner with Sparth watching closely. One tried to slip out of the corner and run off but Sparth just growled and he returned to the corner.

"Sparth." Harry called out. Sparth turned around and came running up to the group.

" _Made a decision yet?"_ Sparth asked.

"Yes I will bond with you." Harry replied.

" _Ok, just say the companion Oath and you and I will be companions."_ Sparth said as he thumped his tail on the ground.

"How old are you, you act like a child." Harry said.

" _I am a child. I'm five and a half."_ Sparth said.

"Ok. I, Harrison James Potter. Heir to the house of Potter does hereby confirm my end of the Companion bond I have with the Royal Dragon, Prince Sparth. So Mote it be." Harry said as he raised his wand.

" _I, Prince Sparth of the Royal Dragons do hereby confirm my end of the Companion bond I have with Harrison James Potter and promise to watch over him and to help him should he need it. So mote it be."_ Sparth said. They were both encompassed in white light as the bond took hold. When the Bond cemented Harry felt a pain on his left arm. He pulled up his sleeve and noticed a Dragon tattoo on his arm.

"That shows you have a companion bond." Sparth said

"Cool. Wait you talked." Harry exclaimed.

"With a Companion bond the animal that bonded with the magical can talk." Sparth explained.

"Ok got that. What happened to them?" Harry said as he pointed to the other Assassins.

Sparth turned to look at the Assassins in the corner. "I was Bored." He said. He growled at another Assassin that tried to leave.

"Yeah he is indeed a child. Sirius would love to meet him." Harry thought.

AN/

Hey guy

Hope you enjoyed that chapter I had a bit of writers block trying to word it well and this is what I got to in the end. So like always leave a Review, follow or a favourite. If you have any ideas that you think will be good I would love to hear them. Review or P.M I will answer them and mention you In the next chapter.

Till next time folks


	6. Returning to England: Part 1

/AN

Well, this is going up fairly quickly and I'm sure my followers would be glad. Today just happened to be a day I had nothing to do, so, yeah. Well I don't have much of a beginning author note so I'll just shut up and get typing.

Like Always

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling  
Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft

Chapter 6

Returning to England Part 1: Diagon Alley

It had been just over a week since Sparth's arrival and most of the Assassins were finally getting use to a dragon living close to Masyaf and being seen most days. Harry and Ezio had packed some of the things they would need for their stay in Hogwarts. They agreed Altair would come with them when Sparth told them he could travel to England from Masyaf in under a minute with a special Dragon flash. Just like a Phoenix could do. Altair would return to Masyaf once Harry and Ezio were in England so that he could continue in his capacity as Mentor. He had become Mentor two Months after Al Mualims death. So while Altair was running things within Masyaf Castle, Harry and Ezio would be learning more Magic. They both agreed that Harry would join some of the classes while Ezio gained some individual adult training in important areas like Potions and Defence.

"How long will we be staying at Hogwarts?" Ezio asked as he finished placing things inside his bottomless bag.

"Not sure. As long as needed I guess, but first we need to visit Diagon Alley. You need a wand, I need new books and I want to see the Goblins, I want to take an ability test, see if I have any hidden talents I don't know about. It would be a good idea for you to be tested too." Harry explained.

Ezio suddenly stopped and looked at Harry. "Money? How will we buy anything?" he said

"Well, there are two ways. Number one, we could pickpocket the money off people on our way to Diagon Alley." Harry said as he counted one finger off his hand.

"Ok what's number two?" Ezio asked. He was alright with pickpocketing people but only when necessary.

"We could use this bag of eight thousand Galleons I have. Courteous of Minerva" Harry said as he threw a bag of gold to Ezio. He opened it and found it full with weird gold coins that he had never seen before.

"Right, that's settled." Ezio said as he threw the gold back. They grabbed their bags and walked out of the room. Harry like always put a ward up to not let anyone in. They made it to the courtyard and saw Altair waiting for them. Ezio walked up to Altair while Harry went to call Sparth.

"Are you going to be ok here on your own Altair?" Ezio asked him.

"I'll be fine, but I won't be coming to England with you. Something came up in Acre and I have to go down and sort it out." Altair explained.

"Well then you'll just have to stay here in this drafty old castle while we go to another castle that will probably be equally drafty." Ezio said with a smile.

"I count Hogwarts as my home, Ezio Auditore." Harry said as he came up behind him with Sparth following.

"Harry, before you go I have this for you." Altair gave him a small box that contained his next rank. Harry was now officially an Assassin grade four. Harry thanked Altair before he and Ezio both climbed on Sparth's back and after giving their goodbyes were both airborne. They flew over the village and continued to climb until they were high enough before Sparth jumped from Masyaf to England. They landed in an unpopulated area and both climbed off Sparth's back.

"Be careful young one. Just call if you need me." Sparth told Harry. Harry nodded and Sparth took off then flashed back to Masyaf to drive the other Assassins crazy because Sparth only stopped annoying them when Harry told him to.

"Alright how do we get from here to London?" Ezio asked. Harry held out his arm for Ezio to grab onto. Ezio grabbed his arm and the next thing he knew he felt like he was being squeezed through a very thin tube. They both ended up in an empty alley and as soon as Ezio let go of Harry's arm he grabbed his knees and looked like he was going to throw up.

"You ok Ezio?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"That's what you feel every time you apparate. Do you feel like that every time?" Ezio asked.

"Don't know first time I had a passenger." Harry replied.

"That was your first time with a passenger. I feel like crap." Ezio said.

"Good because if I messed it up you could have left behind a leg or and arm or half your body. Splinching isn't nice." Harry said with a smile.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything?" Ezio yelled

"Would you have done it if I had told you what to expect?" Harry asked knowing the answer before he asked.

"No I wouldn't have. I would have walked." Ezio retorted.

"Exactly, now let's go." Harry said as he started to walk off. Ezio caught up with him then they both continued their walk to Diagon alley. Eventually they made it to The Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and nobody noticed them. They weren't wearing their Assassin Robes so they wouldn't create a panic and could pass by unnoticed. They went out the back into the back courtyard and Harry tapped the bricks so that he could open up the passage. Soon the alley was open and they walked in to the Alley. Ezio was looking around at all the different shops while the only difference that Harry saw was the ground was made of gravel instead of cobblestone.

"Where to first Harry?" Ezio asked his eyes still wandering from shop to shop to the woman walking to back to shops.

"Gringotts. The goblin bank." Harry said as he pointed out a marble building at the very end of the Alley.

They walked up to the steps and Ezio noticed the poem on the door.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"Don't go wandering in any pockets. The goblin guards will have you head off before you could pull your sword and for the love of god be polite, you'll find that the goblins will be much more productive if your polite." Harry told Ezio quickly as they walked into the bank.

"Noted." Ezio replied. Harry walked up to an empty teller and waited for the goblin to acknowledge his presence

"May I help you sir." The Goblin asked after he had finished counting the pile of gold he had. He was surprised this human even was courteous enough to let him finish his counting instead of butting in like normal wizards.

"I would like to enquire about an ability and an inheritance test for myself and my traveling companion here. We will be willing to wait while if you would like." Harry said politely. The Goblin was surprised at the respect shown by this human that he immediately summoned another goblin to inform Sharpclaw, head of the Test department.

"That will not be necessary I have asked if Sharpclaw will be able to see you today." The goblin replied while looking over his glasses. The goblin messenger had returned and informed the teller that Sharpclaw was free and would be willing to see them.

"Very good take these two human to Sharpclaw. At once." The teller told the goblin. Harry and Ezio followed the goblin through a hall and left them outside a door. Harry knocked once on it.

"Enter." They heard from inside. Harry opened the door and they both walked inside and came up to the desk and stood in front of it

"Good day, Master Sharpclaw, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see us." Harry said. The Goblin sat there shocked. The only four humans that treat the goblins with respect were the founders of Hogwarts.

"Well then, please have a seat and we will commence the tests." Harry and Ezio both took a seat and Sharpclaw pulled out a knife and pieces of Parchment.

"Ok who shall we start with?" Sharpclaw asked.

"I shall, Master Goblin." Ezio replied.

"Ok all you have to do is cut your finger and drop a few drops of blood on this parchment." Sharpclaw said as he passed the knife to Ezio. Ezio cut his finger and let his blood drop onto the two pieces of parchment that Sharpclaw produced. Sharpclaw picked up the two pieces and looked at them.

"Inheritance or abilities?" Sharpclaw asked.

"Master Goblin there is something you should know. We are not actually from this timeline and will most likely will be returning to our own timelines so will it be alright if we keep a copy so we give them to the goblins in our own time?" Harry explained and asked.

"That will be perfectly acceptable. Go over your abilities and I will make a copy of you inheritance and when you have finished that I will copy that too." Sharpclaw said as he handed the ability test to Ezio and took the Inheritance test to copy.

 _Ability Test for Ezio Auditore_

 _Eagle vision (Passed down through family)_

 _Standard Wizard Level_

 _Animagus (Eagle)_

"Well that's pretty good." Ezio said as he looked over his results.

"Ok here is your Inheritance test and ill copy your abilities for you." Sharpclaw said as he handed the Inheritance test to Ezio.

 _Inheritance Test for Ezio Auditore_

 _Head of the Noble House of Auditore (Own Timeline)_

 _Head of the Ancient House of Ibn-La'Ahad (Own Timeline)_

 _Auditore vault, Gained by Family_

 _Money (Non-existent, Own timeline contains: 4 Million Galleons)_

 _Heirlooms (Non-existent, own timeline contains: Assortment of Tomes and Spellbooks, Assortment of Weaponry, Assortment of Artworks)_

 _Properties (Auditore Manor, Monteriggioni)_

 _Ibn-La'Ahad Vault, Gained by Family_

 _Money (Contains: 2 Million Galleons, Own Timeline contains: 45 Million Galleons)_

 _Heirlooms (Contains: Assortment of Tomes and Spellbooks, Assortment of Weapons, Assortment of Artworks)_

 _Properties (Non)_

"Altair has a wizard Ancestor." Ezio said as he looked over his test.

"Probably had." Harry said.

"Are you ready for your test?" Sharpclaw asked when he returned to his desk

"This is probably going to take a while. Yes I am" Harry said. Sharpclaw passed the knife to Harry; he cut his finger and dropped blood on the parchment. Sharpclaw picked them both up and handed the Ability test to Harry and took his inheritance test to copy. What Harry saw angered him.

 _Ability test for Harry James Potter_

 _Eagle vision (passed down through Family) 100% Blocked: Caster Albus Dumbledore_

 _Magical core 99% Blocked: Caster Albus Dumbledore_

 _Multi- Animagus (Eagle, Dragon, Stag, Grim) 100% Blocked: Caster Albus Dumbledore_

 _Shadow Walker 100% Blocked: Caster Albus Dumbledore_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Parsel-Magic 100% Blocked: Caster Albus Dumbledore_

 _Companion (Prince Sparth, Royal Dragon)_

 _Magic Level (When unbound) ArchMage_

"I'm going to kill him." Harry said once he finished readying. Ezio took the parchment and looked it over. He too wanted to kill whoever Albus Dumbledore was.

"Who is Albus Dumbledore?" Ezio asked.

"Someone who has been meddling in my life and I never even realised. I'll tell you later." Harry told him.

"Ok here is the Inheritance test." Sharpclaw informed them when he returned and gave Harry the Parchment. Harry looked it over and let out a low whistle.

 _Inheritance for Harry James Potter_

 _Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter (Own Timeline)_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Black (Own Timeline)_

 _Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Peverell (Own Timeline)_

 _Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Own Timeline)_

 _Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff (Own Timeline)_

 _Head of the Ancient and Noble House of_ _Ravenclaw (Own Timeline_

 _Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Own Timeline) (By Conquest)_

 _Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Auditore_

 _Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Ibn-La'Ahad_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Money (Contains: 100 Million Galleons, Own Timeline Contains: 50 Billion Galleons)_

 _Heirlooms (Assortment of Weaponry, Assortment of Tomes and Spellbooks, Assortment of Artworks)_

 _Properties (Potter Manor, Godrics Hollow Cottage)_

 _Warning being taped By Albus Dumbledore_

 _Black Vault (Must Be Head for vault inquiry)_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Money (Contains: 300,000 Galleons, Own Timeline Contains: 25 Million Galleons)_

 _Heirlooms (Elder Wand - Possession, Albus Dumbledore, Resurrection Stone - possession Tom Riddle (AKA Lord Voldemort) (Warning, Horcrux) True Cloak of Invisibility – Possession Harry Potter)_

 _Properties (Peverell Manor (Destroyed))_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Money (Contains: 500 Million Galleons, Own Timeline Contains: 100 Billion Galleons)_

 _Heirloom (Sword Of Godric Gryffindor, Shield Of Godric Gryffindor)_

 _Properties (25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Godrics Hollow)_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Money (Contains: 500 Million Galleons, Own Timeline Contains: 100 Billion Galleons)_

 _Heirlooms (Cup Of Hufflepuff (Warning, Horcrux))_

 _Properties (25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Badger Retreat)_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Money (Contains: 500 Million Galleons, Own Timeline Contains: 100 Billion Galleons)_

 _Heirlooms (Diadem Of Ravenclaw (Warning, Horcrux))_

 _Properties (25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Raven's Nest)_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Money (Contains: 5 Billion Galleons, Own Timeline Contains: 300 Billion Galleons_

 _Heirlooms (Locket Of Slytherin (Warning, Horcrux))_

 _Properties (25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Snakes Burrow)_

 _Auditore Vault_

 _Money (Non-Existent, Own timeline contains: 10 Million Galleons)_

 _Heirlooms (Non-Existent, Own timeline Contains: Assortment of Tomes and Spellbooks, Assortment of Weaponry, Assortment of Artworks)_

 _Properties (Non-Existent, Own Timeline, Auditore Manor, Monteriggioni)_

 _Ibn-La'Ahad Vault_

 _Money (Contains: 2 Million Galleons, Own Timeline contains: 100 Million Galleons)_

 _Heirlooms (Contains: Assortment of Tomes and Spellbooks, Assortment of Weapons, Assortment of Artworks)_

 _Properties (None)_

"Well, I defiantly don't need a job. For about a thousand years." Harry said gobsmacked.

"No I don't think so." Ezio said equally shocked.

"Now you won't be able to take up your Lordships until you return to your own timelines. Here is your copies from the test I'll keep the originals in this office, so my successor can confirm these claims. We can also unblock all the blocks you have for a fee of 500 Galleons." Sharpclaw told them.

They finished up all the business, got all the blocks removed and went back out into Diagon Alley and started to visit all types of stores. In Flourish and Blotts they bought over two thousand galleons worth of books, many different ingredients for potions, and into many of the other stores. But the one that Ezio wanted to go into most was the wand shop. Ollivanders wands.

They both entered and walked up to the counter and waited for Mr Ollivander.

"Gentleman, what may I do for you two time travellers today?" He asked.

"I don't even want to know how you know we are time travellers. We're here to get Ezio a wand and possible myself a second wand." Harry asked.

"Well then, come into the back and I can help you craft a wand." Ollivander told them.

"Crafted? My came already crafted." Harry said.

"Some people craft their wands then sell them and a small few wandmakers prefer to craft a wand when the person comes in and choses the materials that will go into wand, then the wand is soaked in the owners blood, makes a perfect wand that is Intune with your magic perfectly and only you can use it." Ollivander explained

"That's interesting, Harrys told me about wand choosing the wizard but here you're choosing the wand." Ezio added.

"Indeed, you will get much better results from a personally crafted wand to an already crafted wand." Ollivander explained

They all walked out to Mr Ollivanders workshop. On many of the shelves were sat pieces of wood and Ollivander pulled down ten blocks of wood now all you have to do Is drink this then hold your hand over each piece of wood and then pick up each piece of wood that calls to you. Ezio went first and ended up with a piece of Holly wood whereas Harry had two pieces Yggdrasil and a block of Elder Wood.

"Oh what a combination, Holy and Powerful." Ollivander said in awe

Next he pulled down some jars and told the two to do the same thing as they did with the wood. Ezio ended up with two cores, Phoenix tail feather and Assassin Eagle tail feather. Harry to out do everything ended up with much more powerful cores. He received four cores, Royal Phoenix tail feather, Royal Dragon Heartstring, Powdered Dementor bone and Chimera Heartstring.

"This is going to be my best creation." Ollivander said as he looked like a child on Christmas.

"Why are you getting better materials then me?" Ezio asked jokingly.

"Well you're an average wizard and I'm an ArchMage. Mr Ollivander what is on that shelf?" Harry asked a he pointed to the third shelf.

"Types of liquids that a wand can soak in to increase the power level." Ollivander explained when he saw what Harry was pointing at.

"Well im getting a calling from two of those." Harry said

"Really? Not many people get a calling from those, I think only the founders have a wand soaked in a extra liquid.

Harry went up to the shelf and pulled down two of the liquids and placed them on Ollivanders workstation.

"This wand is most defiantly going to be a perfect balance of Light and Dark. What you just picked was King Basilisk Venom and freely given Unicorn Blood. It will be more powerful than the Elder Wand and that is saying something." Ollivander now looked like a child because he was jumping in excitement.

"What's the difference between forcefully taken Unicorn Blood and freely given?" Ezio asked.

"Forcefully taken, you will have a cursed half-life, but freely given you will have a very blessed life." Ollivander explained as he tried to calm down. "Now all I need is for you to fill these with your blood and you two will be done." They filled the tubs with blood, drank a blood restoration potion. They then walked back out to the main shop

"Now, Mr Auditore. Your wand will be ready in about eight hours. But Mr Potter, yours will take about fourteen hours, so I recommend coming back tomorrow morning to pick them both up. Also for those wands Mr Auditore your wand will be one hundred galleons and Mr Potters will be two hundred and fifty galleons" Ollivander said. Harry handed over the gold coins.

"Ok we'll come back tomorrow morning. Could you also have a couple wand holsters for us, I'm going to need two." Harry inform Ollivander

"Of Course see you both tomorrow." Ollivander said as he held the door open for them. He flipped the open sign then pretty much sprinted towards his workshop.

"He's crazy." Ezio said as they walked back to The Leaky Cauldron to rent a room for the night.

"His descendant from my timeline isn't much better." Harry said as they walked into The Cauldron. They rented a room and had a round of drinks. Both had their first taste of firewhiskey. But what really made their days was what the bartender called out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the signing up for the sword fighting contest is now open. Prize is four hundred Galleons. Entry price is Fifty Galleons." The Bartender called out from the ring that had been built.

Ezio and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

/AN

That took 4 hours to write constantly. But I'm done and happy. Yes I made Harry super rich and powerful. And Dumbledore a manipulative old man. Just so you know that was Present day Ollivanders Ancestor hope that clears up confusion. Onto a very happier note this happened to be my longest chapter. Well other than that leave a review, follow, or favourite. And if you have an Ideas to improve the story P.M me. Well other than that, that's it for now.

Till Next time folks


	7. Returning to England: Part 2

AN/

Hello to all my readers. Thank you for the follows, the favourites and the review I got from the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy the chapters to come.

Also later on in the story when Harry returns to Hogwarts there will be a pairing so P.M with the Characters Harry should be paired with. I will not have Harry dating outside his own timeline. So let me know who Harry should date.

Another thing. All the founders will get along sure Godric and Salazar will argue but there will never be any big "I'm going to kill you" fights.

Review Questions

RCPMione: Thank you for your Review and to answer your question  
Harry, Ezio and Altair will be going into each other's timelines. So Harry and Ezio are in Altair's for training. Altair and Harry will be in Ezio's for Brotherhood and possible Revelation. (Depends if you guys want me to do Revelations) and Altair and Ezio will be in Harry's timeline for Years 5, 6 and 7.

Chrisargrave: Thank you for your Review and to answer your question  
I'm not sure if I will have Desmond play a role in this. I still have to get through Ezio's timeline which might include Revelations so I have a while to go. But I will leave that up to my readers. If you want Desmond to play a role in the story let me know.

Hope that answered your questions.

"Test" Spoken English  
" _Test"_ Parseltongue

Well then. As always

Harry potter belongs to J.K Rowling  
Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft.

Chapter 7

Returning to England Part 2: Hogwarts

The night previous had been long and good for the two Assassins. They had both entered the competition and found out that once in, you couldn't back out. So to make people more likely to be nervous and to make mistakes, when the comp started everyone saw two men walk in wearing full Assassin Robes. The other competitors started to sweat whereas the watchers cheered in anticipation. The rules were that they couldn't kill only disarm. Eventually Harry and Ezio made it into the finals after defeating their opponents. Harry only just beat Ezio.

Harry woke the next morning and got dressed in his Assassin robes. Put all his weapons where they need to go and walked down to the main area. Ezio was already up and was eating breakfast. Harry sat next to him and was soon giving his breakfast.

"So ready to head up to the school today." Harry asked.

"Yes I'm interested to see what this school is like." Ezio said.

"Are we going to Apparate?" Harry asked as he took a drink of his tea.

"Unfortunately." Was Ezio's reply. Harry chuckled.

"Shall we go get our wands from Ollivander?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm done." Ezio said as they both stood up and paid for their meals. They walked out into the back alley and tapped the right bricks. They walked through the alley until they were at Ollivanders and they opened the door and entered. They only had to wait for a minute before Ollivander came out from the back room.

"Hello Mr Potter, Mr Auditore." Ollivander greeted. He gestured for them to follow him to the back room. On his work bench were two wands that were beautifully designed. Ollivander handed Ezio his wand and a few sparks shot out of the tip showing that Ezio and his wand had bonded. Ollivander then handed Harry his wand. The first thing that Harry noticed was that it was much more powerful than his Phoenix wand, so much more power that Harry was engulfed in a bright gold light. Harry waved his wand and the entire shop was instantly devoid of dust and cobwebs.

"Very well done and thank you for the clean-up. I can expect great things from you while you wield this wand." Ollivander commented.

They all walked back out into the open shop and paid for the wands and holders. They both got holders that would go on their belts as they had their hidden blades on and couldn't put the holsters there. Harry Phoenix wand went onto his ankle. They both walked back into the Alley and walked to a secluded area. Harry offered his arm to Ezio who grumbled before grabbing hold of his arm. Ezio felt the same sensation of being squeezed into a tight tube before finally landing on solid ground. When Ezio opened his eyes he saw a small town. Harry waited till Ezio was alright to start walking up to the castle

"You just appeared in the middle of the village, what about the non-magical?" Ezio asked.

"Hogsmeade Village is the only full wizard Settlement in England. No Non-Magical here, only Witches and Wizards." Harry explained as he walked through the Village.

They had exited the village and were walking along the path that led up to the Castle. When the Castle came in view it took Ezio breath away, he thought Masyaf was impressive but this castle was much more breathtaking and much larger. Ezio instantly knew that while Harry would know his way around like the back of his hand, Ezio would be lost and always asking for help. And he was hoping Harry would help him, but with the very intense training, more than normal recruits he highly doubted he would help. Harry might prefer to watch Ezio struggle.

They soon crossed into the grounds and as Harry crossed the wards that surrounded the school and they were more powerful than what they were present day. They noticed someone had exited the Entrance Hall and was heading toward the two. Harry and Ezio noticed that the person running towards them was female and when she got closer Harry was able to recognise the women running towards them was a beautiful yet austere-looking and slightly intimidating woman. She was tall, had long black hair and dark eyes, . The person was Rowena Ravenclaw. Founder of the Ravenclaw House.

"Good Morning Gentlemen. Might I enquire as to what you are doing coming on the grounds here?" Rowena asked as she stood in front of the two Assassins.

"My name is Ezio Auditore and this is Harry Potter. We have come to learn to control our magic further." Ezio said.

"You are both Wizards than. How much Magical experience do you have?" Rowena asked.

"I have close to none, whereas Harry has about four years of experience." Ezio explained.

"Excuse me Professor." Harry said.

"Please Rowena; we only have a few students so we are informal here." Rowena informed them.

"Rowena, we are not actually from this time. Something happened and we were pulled into this timeline. Ezio is from five hundred years and I am close to one thousand years in the future. I actually go to Hogwarts in my own timeline." Harry explained.

"That complicates things. Come inside and we will speak to the others about this. Salazar is our expert on time travel. He should be able to help you." Rowena said. After she finished speaking she turned and headed up to the school.

"Are you going to tell them about being descended from all The Founders and about us being Assassins?" Ezio asked Harry

"I will tell them all when we are up at the castle and we are talking about our time travel. As for the Assassin part, let's just keep that between us for now." Harry said in a hushed toned. Ezio nodded in understanding.

They all soon came up to the castle and Rowena told them to wait in a room that coincidently would become the staff room in the future while she went to gather the others. Ezio and Harry both took a seat as they waited. After about five minutes of waiting Rowena returned with Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. They introduced themselves and started to talk.

Godric Gryffindor was a tall, muscular man with a lion-like mane of wavy red hair and a beard to match. He had green eyes, peach-coloured skin. Salazar Slytherin was an ancient man with a long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of his sweeping robes. Helga Hufflepuff was a round and plump woman. She usually wore a dress. She had red hair and shining blue eyes.

They all entered and sat down at the table that Harry and Ezio were sitting at.

"So I hear there are a couple time travellers that have decided to journey to our school. I would very much like to hear the stories you have to tell." Salazar said to the two Assassins. Harry was surprised. All his schooling years he had been told Salazar Slytherin was cold and rude. But to Harry he seemed quite cheerful and encouraging.

"I'm sure we would all like to hear stories and would like to know why you have come to Hogwarts." Godric added.

"We have come because I would like to further my training and Ezio needs to start his training. In my timeline you have always been regarded as the four most powerful witches and wizards of England." Harry Explained to the Four. They all looked happy that they were thought so highly of in the future and knew Hogwarts must have become one of the best schools in the world.

"We would be happy to take you both on. Mr Potter we would like to give you some test so that we may be able to see what level you are at." Helga informed Harry and Ezio

" _I would like to see what they remember about their travel through time. Maybe I can find a way to talk to them later and ask them."_ Salazar muttered to himself in Parseltongue

" _You could ask."_ Harry said with a smirk on his face. Salazar turned to face him so quick his neck might have become sore.

"You speak Parseltongue? How, not many people are able to." Salazar said with a look of astonishment on his face. The other founders all let out a sigh. They knew that Harry and Salazar would be able to have conversations in a language they would never be able to learn.

"I might as well show you this now." Harry said as he started to dig around in his bag. He pulled out the Inheritance test and passed it to the Founders. They all read it over and they all had looks of disbelieve on their faces.

"So you're our many great-grandson?" Rowena asked.

"What house did you get into?" Salazar asked dreading the answer.

"Gryffindor." Harry answered.

"Yes." Godric yelled as he threw his hands into the air.

"But the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry said as he looked at Slytherin. Salazar defiantly perked up at that and Godric looked betrayed. Ezio and Harry laughed at Godric.

"Ok so we will put you through your tests tomorrow. Today you will be given your rooms and you can get settled."

They led Harry and Ezio to the rooms they would be staying in. the two rooms were right next door to each other. The founders left them to get settled in and told them that the next day, being Sunday Harry would be getting his tests and Monday he would join classes. They were also informed that they did group lessons in the mornings and just after lunch and individual lessons would be in the afternoon and at night.

"Well it's good to be home." Harry thought as he placed his belongings in the drawers and shelves provides. The next day was going to be fun.

/AN

Next Chapter done and dusted. Hope you enjoy. Now I will try to get more up soon but I will be returning to school soon. My holidays are over . But I will not forget to get chapters up so never fear. Fenozzel is here. Ah im an idiot. On that note I will end here.

Till next time folks.


	8. Tests By the Grand Mentor

/AN

I'm Sorry that I haven't been doing much work on this lately but I have been busy with my other story and I have been sick the last few days. Also I have handed three assignments so, please don't kill me.

I will be putting this chapter up soon and will add another chapter to Run Away Agent. So hope you enjoy these chapters.

Chapter 8: Tests By The Grand Mentor

Ezio woke Harry up early the next day and dragged him out of bed to do their running so they stayed in good physical condition before heading off to lessons. Once they had finished they returned to the castle and got in their robes and retrieved their wands, then headed down for breakfast.

Once their they met some of the other students, back in this time there wasn't any animosity between the houses, all the students were even spread between the four tables, granted there was only about thirty students. Harry and Ezio sat down at one of the tables joined one of the groups that were having a conversation. Eventually Godric came down and told Harry and Ezio to stay behind after lessons, one of the teachers would come and talk to them about finding out where they were up too, Mainly for Harry.

Soon all the students and teachers were on their way to their respective classes and the two Assassins remained behind. After about two minutes they saw a teacher come up to them and they realised this must be the teacher they were waiting for. They both stood when they saw him coming and the teacher stopped in front of them.

"Gentleman, I have been informed you two need trial tests?" The professor asked.

"Yes we are, we just joined the school yesterday." Harry told him.

"Well then allow me to introduce myself, Professor Jordan Coggan, at your service. So what shall we test first young Assassins?" Professor Coggan asked.

"First, how do you know we are Assassins?" Ezio asked.

"I know all about the Assassins Creed, and about you two time traveling, Harry Potter and Ezio Auditore. But you won't know me, well not directly." Professor said as he walked off and the two Assassins followed him.

"How would we know you, we just met you?" Harry asked.

"My title in the Assassins Creed is Grand Mentor and I would know you in your own timelines." Professor Coggan explained looking quite amused.

"You're the Grand Mentor?" Ezio asked.

"Yes indeed, have been for a good number of years." Professor Coggan said.

"How would you know us in our own timelines, are you a ghost?" Harry asked.

"No I am quite alive. Immortality may be a gift but it can be a curse." Professor Coggan explained, his grin growing bigger.

"You're Immortal?" Harry said his shock growing.

"Indeed. I have not told many people but I have seen that after this time jump of yours we will be meeting quite a few times in the future." Professor Coggan said.

"How did you gain Immortality?" Ezio asked still shocked that the Grand Mentor of the Assassins Creed was in front of him.

"That is a question best not answered, I am the only one who knows the answer and will defend it to my grave, like I said Immortality is a blessing and a curse, Blessing because you will live forever and pass on knowledge to those who need it and curse because you outlive your friends and family, you have to watch them die while you continue to live. And I'm sure Dark lords who have no emotional connections will only see immortality as a blessing." Professor Coggan explained.

"Why did you want to learn to become Immortal?" Harry asked.

"To learn, to help and to pass on knowledge. At the time I was researching Immortality, I could not see the downsides, I was young and naive, not thinking about the consequences. But I have been able to help many people. And thanks to Occlumency I have never forgotten anything important." The Professor said as he opened a door to an empty classroom. The three entered the room and the professor sat on one of the desks.

"Okay, how much training have you two had?" The Professor asked.

"Ezio, close to none. I'm in my fifth year of schooling in my timeline." Harry answered.

"Well then Mr Potter let's start with some transfiguration." The professor said.

They spent the next couple of hours going through everything Harry knew. There were some areas that he was lacking and would need to learn, but other areas he was very proficient at and would only need to do some work on to bring it up to scratch. Professor Coggan went over all areas of magic, some Harry hadn't even heard of. As it turned out, Harry had some efficiency in Runes and healing, while if he worked on it. He could also be very good at alchemy. When Harry was done testing Professor Coggan called Ezio over and went through some basic spells, some Ezio had trouble with but most of them he picked up fairly quickly.

"Well I am indeed satisfied with your work and would recommend that you Harry join the fifth year, while you Ezio do some individual work with some of the professor to catch up and then you might be able to join the third or fourth year." Professor Coggan informed them as he made some notes on a bit of Parchment.

"Ok you two can head for dinner. I will give the other professors my opinions and we will go from there." The professor continued.

As the two left, Professor Coggan wrote a quick note on the parchment before packing up all his equipment and left the room too.

The note he wrote was.

 _Mr Auditore, if he works hard enough can become a great wizard, stronger than many of the current witches and wizards today. But Mr Potter, he is indeed strong. I was able to get a reading of his core while he was testing and I he has a very strong core. He would need to work hard to achieve his potential. I have not taken one on in my one hundred and fifty thousand years, but Mr Potter could become an apprentice if he works hard._

/AN

Well there you have it. I have added a new character that will be in some of the chapters. Hopefully you like my idea.

Till next time folks


	9. Every Thing i Know, is Wrong

/AN

Hello everyone. I have some time between studying, Exam week, I'm being tortured. So I decided to give my readers another chapter. I don't have much to say but my usual thank yous so I'll be quiet now and continue writing.

"Me" Fenozzel12  
 _"Me"_ God of Vampires

I would like to thank God of Vampires aka Alucard for being my beta on this story and Run Away Agent.

 _Hello readers please enjoy this story written by Fenozzel12 and beta read by me the guy who is about to find out if you cut open a Leprechaun will Lucky Charms spill out? Muhahahahahaha!_

The only thing I own in this fic so far is Professor Coggan, anything else is not mine. Wish it was but it isn't.

 _Mental Link talking_

Chapter 9: What I know is wrong.

Settling in took a very short time for Harry, Ezio took much longer. Harry knew the castle like the back of his hand (Marauders map helps) and Ezio was wondering how the hell he ended up where he ended up half of the time. Harry was finding Ezio current trouble very amusing. But that was not on his mind at that current moment, today Ezio and Harry would be having one on one classes with the founders. The classes had actually let out for the holidays but the founders were more than willing to help Harry and Ezio with classes. Harry was very surprised at the amount of classes that were available to students back in this time period. There were the subjects that were in his timeline but also more subjects like, Dueling, Healing, Magical Theory, Sword fighting and many other types. Harry took on the core subjects he was doing as well as new subjects that he hadn't taken in his time period. His elective subjects were Dueling, Magical Theory and Ancient Runes.

His first lesson was Dueling with Godric and Salazar. Normally Dueling was only with Godric but Salazar wanted to see how his student was able to fight. Ezio was going to be learning Charms with Rowena. As he walked into the classroom he blocked a stunner that was shot at him by either Godric of Salazar

"Nice reflexes kid, not many people your age are able to throw up a shield that quickly." Godric stated as he lowered his wand.

"Assassin Training, Ezio likes to throw rocks at me as I climb to see how my reaction time is and it has been honed there." Harry replied.

"Well it worked out very well. Now first I want to ask you a question about duelling." Godric asked.

"Sure go ahead." Harry replied wondering what sort of questions Godric had.

"What is the most important thing in a duel?" Godric asked.

"Umm, spell knowledge?" Harry answered confusingly.

"That is second best, First best is stamina. While most people would work on spells, sometimes a simple solution is the best solution, but stamina is important because of your magical core. Professor Coggan will talk about your magical core in your magical theory lesson later today, but as you draw magic from your core you use energy to use your magic, tiring yourself out during a duel. Now as an Assassin I'm sure they make you build up your stamina so I'm sure you don't need to worry about building up from here but continuing to make sure your stamina stays high." Godric explained.

"Yes, Ezio and I are going to start running laps around the lake." Harry said.

"That's good. Now we shall see how you do in a duel." Salazar said, as he started to stand only to be pushed back into his chair by Godric, saving Harry from Salazar's ruthlessness in a duel. Salazar pouted like a child.

Godric and Harry both walked up onto the duelling platform, bowed to each other and took a fighting stance. Then took off firing spells at each other. Nothing too big for Harry and Godric's first duel; simply stunners, disarmers and shields. Harry did really well for his first duel. The two had three duels before they stopped.

"Well I have to admit I am impressed, you did not rely on shields like most people, you dodged quite a few. You are able to send spells fairly fast and accurate and I'm sure you would be able to learn a bit of wandless magic." Salazar told him.

"Wandless magic? Isn't that impossible to learn." Harry said confusingly

"Not really. We are fairly good at it, Professor Coggan is very good at it, but it takes practice and strength." Godric said. "And our lesson is finished here for today Harry, next time we will teach you some duelling techniques and spell chaining." Godric continued. Harry stood and shook hands with the two founders before leaving the room. What he had up next was magical theory and Godric and Salazar had given him quite a few questions for his teacher.

=-= T.I.T.P.P.F =-=

He walked into Professor Coggan's office and saw Professor Coggan at his desk; he looked up from his paperwork and saw Harry walk in.

"Ah, Harry how are you today?" The Professor asked.

"I'm good, just had my dueling class with Godric and Salazar." Harry replied, Professor Coggan chuckled at hearing this.

"Meaning you will have a million questions for me knowing those two. Don't worry about it Harry I when Godric and Salazar attempt to talk about magical theory they always refer to me and I end up with students hounding me for answers. So for this lesson we will only be answering questions you have to ask. Sound good?" The Professor said.

"Sounds good Professor." Harry said.

"Jordan, please. We are informal here." He said as he gestured to two lounges near the fireplace. They both sat and Jordan called a house elf for some tea for two. The elf returned within a minute and placed two cup of tea on the table in front of them. They both thanked the elf and picked up their tea and took a sip.

"So, Harry what questions do you have for me?" Jordan asked as he placed his tea down.

"What exactly is a magical core?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, good question, now while I may have had many many years to study magic, I am in no way an expert at fully understanding it. A magical core is something that makes us, us. Wizard and Witches draw on the energy confined in their cores to be able to perform spells, rituals and so on. Drawing energy from your core also tires you out due to the fact that as you draw energy from your core, your body energy is used to move it to where it needs to go." Jordan explained.

"So a magical core essentially makes up a wizard?" Harry asked.

"No that is not true; the size of the magical core makes up the wizard, all beings have a magical core, even non-Magicals have a core but theirs is too small that they are unable to draw on any magic. Even animals have a magical core." Jordan corrected.

"I think I understand now. So all beings have magic, but only a few people are able to access their magic." Harry repeated back.

"Indeed, now that we have talked about cores, here is my question. What exactly is light and dark?" Jordan asked.

"Umm… well light would be good and peaceful, while dark is evil." Harry tried to answer.

"That is true to some people. Not to me. To me there is no such thing as light and dark. All there is, is people's intent. Tell me is the levitation charm what people classify as light?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"So tell me, If I was to levitate a boulder and drop it on someone would that be classified as light?" He asked.

"No… I guess not. But there are some exceptions right, like the unforgivable and the Patronus?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I was wondering if you were going to ask that. Let's start with the unforgivables. Do you know what they were originally created for?" Jordan asked as he took another sip of his tea.

"Sorry to say my history of magic is lacking quite a bit." Harry said with a laugh.

"Yes, Binns does have a habit of putting his class to sleep." Jordan said with a smile.

"How do you know about something from my timeline?" Harry asked with suspicion.

"We'll come back to that. Now the unforgivables were originally created for law enforcement and medical reasons. Imperious was created by Aurors to stop someone from committing suicide or to get a suspect to cooperate by handing over a wand or allowing Aurors to take them into custody. The Cruciatus Curse was created by healers to shock someone out of a state they were in. So if someone was in shock, they would get hit with the Cruciatus to bring them out of it. And lastly Avada Kadavra, the killing curse, this curse was created to give someone a mercy death. If someone had been brought to a healer and the chances of survival were very slim, and they were in very bad pain, they would end the pain by allowing the poor soul to move on. Coincidently the killing curse doesn't kill you. It removes your soul. The shock of that happening stops your heart and you pass on. there is a spell you can cast on yourself that anchors your soul to yourself. Now people in your time classify these as dark but like all magic these curses are grey spell. There is only a couple of exceptions in the case of magic. Organ liquefiers, blood boilers, ect are classified as Black Magic, because they have no positive purpose, they only cause pain. The Patronus Charm is an example of Pure Magic, because there is no negative purpose." Jordan explained.

"I have never thought of magic that way. I always thought theirs is only light and dark." Harry said as the information sunk in.

"Harry, I'm not going to lie to you, the people who make up the light are fools. In the middle of a war stunning and disarming only gets you so far, people are able to retrieve wands and wake allies but nothing can bring back the dead, removing pain inflicted on people. Albus Dumbledore may have been a great man, but his method of a million second chances is going to lead England into ruins. While the light forces are slowly dying the dark forces are able to kill and torture with ease." Jordan said.

"Thought you didn't believe in light and dark?" Harry asked with a smile.

"In magic, not in people." Jordan replied. "Now we are almost done here for today so we have time for one last question."

"How do you know the future?" Harry said his curiosity rising.

"A branch of Divination long lost to time." Jordan said.

"You're a seer, aren't you?" Harry said.

"No. Seers hate what I am. I am a Probabilitist. While seers see the exact future I see many types of outcomes and what influences those outcomes. Damn useful in a war." Jordan said. "Now than I think the lesson today is over, and I know that you have no other classes today so how about you go enjoy the fresh air. Oh and another thing, unless you want green hair, don't annoy Salazar today. He is for some reason looking to prank someone." Jordan added as he waved Harry from his office.

Harry just shook his head at what his teacher said before walking outside into the sunshine. What really surprised him was that the tree he likes to sit under in his time was actually there. So he lay down under it and was soon asleep.

=-= T.I.T.P.P.F =-=

Harry had been asleep for a while down by the lake when he was rudely awaken by something big and wet. Harry awake with a start and looked around only to find Sparth sitting close by with his tongue hanging out like a dogs would.

"Any reason for that you overgrown lizard?" Harry asked as he wiped the saliva off his face.

" _Fun, I thought to myself "What would be the best way to wake my friend from his peaceful slumbers."_ Sparth said over their mental link.

"So licking me is the best way to wake me up?" Harry asked.

" _Yes."_ Sparth replied simply.

"You are a child." Harry replied with a straight face even though he wanted to laugh.

" _Yes I am."_ Sparth replied.

Harry was about to reply when he saw the founders and quite a few other teachers walking towards them with their wands drawn.

"Umm… Sparth, behind you." Harry said.

Sparth looked around expecting Harry was messing with him as payback for his lovely awakening but saw the adults moving towards them. He let out a great roar to make them back away. Many of the teachers took a step back but the founders let off a string of spells. Sparth used his magic to block all the spells then roared again but put magic into it this time sending the adults flying backwards.

"Would you put the wands down please?" Harry yelled as he stood in front of Sparth.

"Harry, that's a dragon." Godric called out all his usual playfulness missing.

"No, what that is, is an over grown lizard." Harry called back. Sparth gave him a mock hurt look and lowered his head in sadness.

"I'm five and a half." Sparth said. Harry turned and looked at Sparth while everyone minus Professor Coggan looked shocked beyond belief.

"How long are you going to be using that excuse?" Harry asked.

"As much as I can." Sparth replied looking at Harry. Harry just sighed.

"Hey guys, what's going on out he… damn it the dragons back." Ezio said as he walked down to see what was going on. Sparth hearing Ezio looked up in joy, jumped into the air and flew over to Ezio, knocked him down and proceeded to give him a big lick as a hello.

"Jesus, get off. Harry, get this dragon off me." Ezio called out as he tried to get Sparth to stop licking him.

"I'm of two opinions here, one get Sparth off him. Two leave him for a couple of mins then get him off Ezio." Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone had put their wands away and was watching with interest and fascination.

"Option one, option one." Ezio yelled.

"Fine. Sparth, Get off Ezio." Harry called out. Sparth gave what could be passed for as an unhappy pout before climbing off the Assassin and walking back over to Harry's side.

"Damn Dragon." Ezio said as he tried to clean himself up. What happened next made everyone, even Salazar who hardly laughs, fall onto the ground laughing. Sparth had a look of pure innocence and he was using magic to make an angel halo float around his head. The only person not laughing was Ezio, for obvious reasons.

"Harry if that Dragon wasn't your companion I would cut it up and sell it." Ezio replied.

"Companion, that makes much more sense now." Rowena said as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

After everyone managed to calm down, Ezio still angry and Harry introduced Sparth to Everyone. Soon it got dark and Sparth returned to Masyaf. Harry saw Salazar giving him a look of humour before heading inside. Harry transfigured a stick into a mirror and saw emerald green hair. Harry swore retribution. The Potter – Slytherin Prank war had begun.

/AN

Now I intend for chapter 10 to be the last in Altair's timeline, before heading for Ezio's so fingers crossed it is good. I will make a flashback to sometimes that Harry and Salazar pranked each other, I'm sure you all would be highly upset if I didn't.

Well I don't have anything else to say so, follow, favourite and review. P.M me if you would like, I will always answer questions.

One other thing, I have put a poll up on my profile page to determine if I shall write Revelations into this.

Other than that

Till next time folks.


	10. Where are we now?

/AN

Hello readers, this chapter is going to be the last for Altair's timeline before going into brotherhood. I will try to keep it accurate as best as I can. Hopefully I do alright, if not well im sure you guys can tell me how great a job I'm doing.

For the reviews I got

Grayiron: - Thank you; I hope you enjoy the chapter that is below

GoldenTurboKeyBlade: - Thank you; I'm sure Hogwarts will still be standing so don't worry about that, and I have always felt that way about light and dark, so nothing new for me.

Everyone who didn't know there is a poll on my profile page for Revelations being in this story, please check that out when you have a chance.

 _"Me" - God Of Vampires  
_ "Me" Fenozzel12 _  
_

 _Enjoy this story, please review but if you flame then I will eat you._

God of Vampires you come up with some weird crap

Well I have rambled enough; the next chapter would be below, just scroll down.

None of this belongs to me except Professor Coggan. Wish I owned more but I don't

Chapter 10: Where are we now?

After the months of lessons given by the founders, Harry and Ezio had good control of their magic. Harry had actually learned much more in the last three months than he had in the four years in his timeline. Also they had learned more about Animagus Transformation, they were both able to transform into their respective forms. For Ezio, his eagle was a special breed. Known as the Assassin Eagle. Bred by Assassins to be fast and deadly. For Harry he had three of his four that he could become. The stag, the grim and the Assassin Eagle. They were both really proud with themselves because it takes years to become animagi.

Also Hogwarts was still standing but only just. Salazar showed he was the Founder of the house cunning for a reason but Harry showed he was indeed a true Marauder.

 _Flashback_

 _The first day of the prank war was greatly anticipated by the students and the teachers, wanting to know who will receive the first humiliation. Harry was sitting at one of the tables eating his breakfast when Salazar walked in. They both looked at each other before returning to what they were doing. Salazar was halfway to the head table before he realised that his was wearing a pink dress with a tiara and high heels, He was horrified but before he got a chance to change his robes or run back to his chambers; another spell took over that was like the imperious curse but was much less evil. The Spell made Salazar start singing in a girly voice_

" _I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and bright." He sang while dancing around like a ballerina, the entire hall was laughing so much many of the teachers and student were on the ground holding their sides. Salazar stopped singing and looked around at all the teachers and students. And then looked to the culprit, only to see Harry's seat empty but there was a note there. Salazar picked it up and it read_

 _ **Marauders – 1  
Snakes – 0  
I never knew you enjoyed being a princess.  
H**_

" _I'm going to kill the brat, descendant or not." Salazar vowed._

 _But as Salazar found out, it is not easy pranking a son of a marauder, whenever Salazar had set up a prank for Harry it either wouldn't work or would backfire twice as powerful. Salazar was being humiliated big time. He was turned into many different animals, hung upside-down by his legs in the great hall with feathers stuck all over him, putting food on his plate only for it to shoot up at him and leave a mess all over his face. And many many others._

 _One day about a week later he walked into the great hall and walked over to Harry. The other Founders saw that he was walking to Harry._

" _Five galleons Salazar attack Harry." Godric said._

" _I say death by poison." Rowena added._

" _Torture." Helga said._

" _Nuh I say Salazar surrenders." Professor Coggan said. The other Founders looked at him as if he was crazy._

 _After about two minutes Harry realised that Salazar was standing behind him._

" _Good morning Salazar. How are you this fine morning?" Harry said with a smirk. Salazar growled before getting onto his knees._

" _I formally surrender from our prank war and name you as most annoying brat every." Salazar growled out. Up at the head table Professor Coggan clicked his fingers twice before holding his hand out. The Founders all pulled out five galleons and put it into his hands._

" _Something I should mentions, I all the years I have lived, I have never lost a bet." Jordan said before pocketing the money._

" _I accept your surrender Salazar, enjoy a humiliation free day." Harry said as Salazar walked off._

" _I thought you had a house elf put a potion in his goblet of tea." Ezio whispered to him._

" _He hadn't surrendered when I did that." Harry replied with a straight face as he returned to his breakfast. So for the rest of that day Salazar was walking around with Gryffindor red skin._

 _Flashback end_

Needless to say everyone's fear of Harry grew higher and higher that week.

=-= T.I.T.P.P.F =-=

Soon the two Assassin's time at Hogwarts had come to an end. They had all packed the night before and had placed all their belongings in the bottomless bags; they stepped into the great hall before leaving for breakfast. As they ate they had a lot of teachers come over and say their goodbyes. Soon they stood to leave. The founders walked to the grounds with them. They stopped in an open area and Harry whistled loudly to call for Sparth. Sparth landed and waited for them to climb on his back.

"We will miss you two, you have been great students and you have become good friends. So before you go we have somethings for you." Rowena told them.

"You didn't have to do that for us." Harry said.

"Agreed, just being able to learn from you five is a treasure enough." Ezio added.

"Either way, we will be giving you these gifts so don't try and fight it." Godric said.

Godric had given Ezio and Harry two books he had written. _Advance Dueling Techniques: By Godric Gryffindor._ From Salazar they had received a book called _Dark Magic is Misunderstood: By Salazar Slytherin._ Harry received another from him called _Parsalmagic and its benefits: By Salazar Slytherin._ From Helga they got a book called _Advance Healing: By Helga Hufflepuff._ And from Rowena they got another book called _Wit Beyond Measure: By Rowena Ravenclaw._

"You guys didn't have to do this." Harry said as he placed the books into his bag.

"We wanted to, from what you told us about your own timeline, we decided to help you out." Helga said. The two Assassins looked at Jordan.

"Don't look at me I didn't get you anything. I'll see you again in about six hundred years." Jordan told them.

The Assassins smiled before Climbing on Sparth's back and waving to the founders before shooting up into the sky. They soon were flying high up in the sky before Sparth jumped them back to Masyaf castle; they landed in the courtyard and climbed off Sparth's back. Soon they saw Altair walking up to them and welcomed them back.

They were all in Altair's Chambers, talking about Hogwarts and what had happened.

"Did you seriously have a prank war with Salazar Slytherin?" Altair said in shock and amusement.

"No it was more of along the lines of me repeatedly pranking Salazar, he couldn't prank me once." Harry corrected. The two Assassins roared in laughter.

Ezio was about to reply when he say a bright light coming from the corner. Ezio and Harry pulled out their wands and Altair pulled out a throwing knife. Harry and Altair had no idea who had teleported into the room but Ezio recognised Minerva from the Vatican Vault.

"Minerva." Ezio said as he lowered his wand. Harry and Altair followed Ezio and lowered their weapons.

"I see the three of you have bonded nicely. But I'm not here for a social call; you leave today for you next part of your adventure, into Ezio's Timeline." Minerva Explained

"What about the Assassins, they would be suspicious if I leave for a couple years without warning." Altair asked.

"Do not worry about that, for when you return to you own time, no time has passed." Minerva told them.

"How long do we have before we leave?" Ezio asked.

"Half an hour. Then you have to return here." Minerva said.

The Assassins nodded and started to pack up. Ezio and Harry hadn't unpacked back went back to their chambers to pack all their stuff that was not packed with time because they knew they would not return to this time. When Harry was packed he walked back out into the courtyard to talk to Sparth.

"Sparth, you should know I won't see you for a while." Harry told him.

" _I have been dreading this moment. When you would leave this time and I would be alone. But no worries we will see each other again in Italy."_ Sparth told him through their mind link. Harry gave him one last pat before returning to Altair's Chamber.

Altair and Ezio were waiting with Minerva for Harry.

"I have a question, how will we understand Italian because I don't speak Italian?" Harry asked.

"I will do the same as I did here and place an interpreter charm on you. So you understand Italian." Minerva explained.

"Ok were ready." Altair said. The Three Assassins pulled their hoods up and Harry and Altair pulled their masks up to hide their faces.

"Hold out your Apples of Eden." Minerva told them. The three Assassin did this and Minerva ran her hand over the three apples, when she was finished the apples glowed bright and the three Assassins had vanished.

=-= T.I.T.P.P.F =-=

Rooftops  
Rome  
Italy  
1499.

Mario was still wondering where the hell his nephew had disappeared off to when another white flash of light appeared showing three people standing in front of him. Two of the people had masks on but he recognised Ezio as the third. Mario opened his mouth to ask questions but Ezio quickly silenced him and told him they would talk at Monteriggioni. Mario told Ezio to hand the apple over and he passed the apple to him. He then jumped off the tower they were on and into the water below. Ezio turned to the other two.

"You didn't give him yours?" Ezio asked.

"He didn't ask for them." Harry told him.

Ezio leaped off the building and into the water below before being followed by Harry and Altair.

/AN

Welcome to Italy everyone. I don't have much to say down here that isn't up the top so all I'll say I please favourite follow or review. It means a lot to me.

With that

Till Next time folks


End file.
